starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gystt
|fgcolor= |image=Gystt SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |region= |sector= |system=Gystt system |suns= |primary= |moons=At least 1 |lengthday=30 hours |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate=Jungle |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset= |geography=1 major continent with two mountain ranges, 2 minor continents |interest= |species=Zerg Terrans |originalspecies= |otherspecies= |language= |faction= Zerg Swarm Terran Dominion (2511–) |population= |capital= |settlements= |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status=Revitalized world }} Gystt is a planet under the control of the Zerg Swarm, and the site of a planetary revitalization effort, and the site of the One-Day War. Overview Gystt is a planet of parries, broad scrubland and green and purple forests, with some marshes and rivers. Most of the land is on one major continent, which contains two large mountain ranges. There are also two subcontinents, along with a series of islands. While the planet was thoroughly purified in 2500, revitalization efforts under Overqueen Zagara through use of the adostra restored life to the planet. After its revitalization, the plantlife of Gystt was able to exude nutrients and serve as a substitute for creep by the zerg on the surface.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. History Purification and Revival Shortly after the purification of Chau Sara, Gystt was purified by the protoss. Due to the extent of the purification, the planet was thought to be irreparable. The protoss set up satellites around the planet in 2503, before the Second Great War, to monitor the remains for any zerg activity. Years after the End War, Overqueen Zagara sent a force to the planet to test their new adostra, zerg-created creatures with xel'naga essence. They disabled the satellites, and under the supervision of Abathur, began to revitalize the planet. However, Abathur rejected Zagara's efforts to meld the zerg with the xel'naga as well as her motions for peace, and also created the chitha in order to seize control of zerg broods, lure the Daelaam and Terran Dominion to Gystt and start a conflict among the three races. The One-Day War After the Daelaam noticed their probes were sabotaged, they sent a protoss fleet under Hierarch Artanis to the planet, with the intent of purging the zerg influence. However, Zagara had reached out to Emperor Valerian Mengsk, asking for aid. When the two faction leaders arrived, she extended a hand of peace, offering to revitalize worlds lost to the war the same way she did for Gystt. Skeptical, Artanis and Valerian sent down a survey team while they conducted negotiations. The survey team were tricked by the chitha under Abathur into exploring a cave containing adostra. They survey team then destroyed the cave and all adostra inside, causing negotiations between the three races to grind to a halt. Zagara revealed they could not reproduce adostra, and that if they were wiped out it would mean war. Meanwhile, a second force, under the Daelaam and Terran Dominion, were tricked into using a disruptor to destroy a second cave. Only through the quick thinking of the initial survey team was the third and final cave containing the adostra saved. After Abathur's plot was revealed, the chitha destroyed and the adostra secured, the Dominion, Daelaam and Zerg Swarm began to negotiate how to best use the adostra to aid the sector. Their final resting chamber was guarded both by the Zerg Swarm and a Dominion force known as the Zerg Compliance Ground Force Unit. A New Hive After the conflict, Gystt became Zagara's hive world, where she would often operate out of.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. References Category:Planets Category:Zerg worlds Category:Purified worlds